<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Insignificance of a Host by in_pain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794029">The Insignificance of a Host</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_pain/pseuds/in_pain'>in_pain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The SMP Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Awesamdude Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamons, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Blood, Nightmare, Pandora's Vault, Prison, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_pain/pseuds/in_pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam could tell something was wrong before he even walked into the prison he built. It ate away at his heart, anxiety racking his brain and sending his thoughts into overdrive. He needed to see Dream, and he needed to see the masked admin now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The SMP Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Insignificance of a Host</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta read by the amazing dre_amer. Please go and check out their ao3, they helped out a lot :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam walked the halls of his prison with a heavy heart. Something was wrong, the whole atmosphere of the prison was colder than normal; with a suffocating tension that grew with each corner he turned. This had to be Dream's fault —no one had come to see the man, and yet he was still causing problems. </p>
<p>The bridge to Pandora’s Vault was right there, waiting for someone to get on so that they could be taken to the other side. It called to Sam, promises of his questions being answered — all he had to do was step on and pull the lever. With a deep breath for his nerves and a quick sip of water, Sam stepped onto the bridge and started shuffling along with it. Once he arrived at the other side he waited, listening for any sounds from the prisoner inside. </p>
<p>There was no sound from the inside of the cell. No questions asking who was on the other side of the crackling lava, waiting to step in and visit the accursed villain, no sounds of a quill running across paper, absolutely nothing. Sam pulled the lever to stop the flow of lava and waited anxiously to see what would happen. He feared that he wouldn't be prepared for what was on the other side, no matter how much he said he was. </p>
<p>
  <em> As the lava fell and he got a clear look into the cell, his fears were only confirmed. </em>
</p>
<p>Dream was there, soaked in blood and sitting absolutely still. The smell of decomposing flesh and moldy potatoes filled the small area, leaving no room for any kind of fresh air. Sam's heart sank. This shouldn't be happening — Dream had only been left alone for three weeks, he was- he was supposed to be <em> fine. </em> Sam made his way over to Dream’s body and fought down the nausea that was rising with each step closer to the body. The full reality of the situation only hit him once he was a step away from Dream. </p>
<p>The other was dead, he was truly gone — and there was no bringing him back, not even a single glimmer of hope.</p>
<p>Sam crouched down and took one of Dream’s hands in his own. He didn’t know why but he wanted to try and bring the dead man comfort despite the fact that they were enemies. Dream was alone when he died, stuck in a cell with nothing but his own thoughts accompanying him for his final moments. Sam hadn’t been here to stop this from happening, too busy enjoying the peace that the SMP finally experienced after being plagued by so many wars. His eyes wandered the cell looking for the object that Dream had used to do this but found nothing. It didn’t make sense, there should have been something covered in his friend’s blood and mortality. </p>
<p>“<b> <em>You poor child</em> </b>,” a voice whispered, causing Sam to spring up from his crouching position and turn quickly on his heel.  </p>
<p>A shadow was there, pale blue eyes looking into the black dots of his creeper mask. It made no movement towards him, only floating an inch above the ground and watching his every move. He felt the air around them drop as it continued to look at him — almost like it was waiting for him to make the first move. </p>
<p>“What are you?” Sam finally asked, his dominant hand aching from the grip he had on his sword. “How did you get in here?” </p>
<p>“<b> <em>I was brought here when I felt your suffering</em> </b> ,” It replied, voice soft and filled with pity. “ <b> <em>Your friend must have meant a lot to you with all the tears you’re shedding</em> </b>.” </p>
<p>Sam’s hand shot to his face, feeling the wetness of his cheeks that he didn’t notice before. Why was he crying? The figure moved forward, arms stretched towards Sam like it wanted to embrace him and for some reason he couldn’t move back. It was like his body was willing him to stay rooted in place. </p>
<p>“<b> <em>You know this wouldn’t have happened if you were here</em> </b> ,” it whispered once it was in front of him, wrapping its arms around his torso. “ <b> <em>He was your oldest friend, and when he needed you the most you were gone</em> </b>.” </p>
<p>That was right. He and Dream had grown up together. Before the Dream Team banded together, it had been the two of them. It had always been the two of them. The village even called them brothers since you could never find one without the other. </p>
<p>“<b> <em>I can take your pain, you don’t have to remember anything about him if you just let me take over</em> </b>.” </p>
<p>There was a pull in the back of his brain. Something tugging at the rational part of him that said he shouldn’t give in. But why shouldn’t he? Why should he have to live with the constant feeling of guilt that was growing in his stomach, intertwining with his insides every minute that passed? The figure brought its face closer to his own and intertwined their hands. </p>
<p>“<b> <em>Give in Sam, don’t make yourself suffer any more than you already have</em> </b>.” </p>
<p>
  <em> So that’s what he did. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nightmare smirked as his mind and body fused with the hybrid’s. It was just too easy to manipulate their feelings in his favor — humans were just so weak. First the admin of the server, and now the warden that everyone trusted. The amount of chaos he could create with this host was endless; people trusted him far more than they ever trusted the other masked individual. </p>
<p>“You’ve failed once again, Dream,” Nightmare said, using Sam’s voice to berate the dead man. “Your SMP is nothing but my playground now. Hm, I wonder how much more I can break Tommy with this body, aye?” </p>
<p>He chuckled and kicked the rotting body before waltzing right out of the cell, footsteps light and gleeful. The lava had stopped him from leaving, his weak form not being able to take the heat, but now he had a physical body. He could do anything he wanted now that he was no longer using the body of the ‘villain’ that everyone hated. </p>
<p>Nightmare couldn’t wait to break them all down one by one, switching between and discarding bodies without a single second thought as soon as his current one was compromised. His hosts meant nothing to him, only useful for his personal gain. As he left the prison he couldn’t help but shake with excitement — this was a new chapter of a new story that he would soon be writing! </p>
<p>“Oh hey Sam,” Ranboo said timidly as the warden exited the prison’s doors. “Was-was everything okay?” </p>
<p>“I’m afraid I have bad news,” Nightmare said quietly, taking on a sad tone as to make his lies believable. “Dream is gone; he killed himself in there.” </p>
<p>Ranboo stopped moving completely, shock overtaking his entire body. They both knew they would have to tell the others as soon as possible. Ranboo pulled out his communicator and sent a message to everyone and Nightmare couldn’t help the giddy feeling building up in his stomach as they made their way towards the community house. </p>
<p>Oh, this was going to be so much fun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You should really join these discords; they're filled with amazing people and everyone is very welcoming. </p>
<p>Ghost Dream/Dream Angst Server- https://discord.gg/PxZWUQ8ASP<br/>It_is_Rene_Now Offical Discord- https://discord.gg/2dqPnQqeNS<br/>Dream + Amigops (A Dream Among Us) Server-  https://discord.gg/9xz7yTRJcy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>